The Present invention relates to an improved chocolate process and product. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for producing a lower density chocolate composition substantially free of sucrose and having the taste and mouthfeel of a traditional milk chocolate.
Sucrose-free chocolate for diabetics has long been known wherein sucrose is replaced by sorbitol. Other sugar alcohols similar to sorbitol such as isomalt, lactitol, maltitol, etc., have recently been permitted in foodstuffs including sugar-free milk chocolate compositions. Additionally, edible carbohydrates with lower energy contents than sucrose have been developed which are suitable for inclusion in chocolate. The difficulty in using these carbohydrates and sugar alcohols is achieving flavor, texture and mouthfeel comparable to that of traditional milk chocolate. A typical conventional milk chocolate contains about 31% fat and has a calorie content of about 530 Kcal per 100 grams. By the process of this invention, a normal fat-containing chocolate substantially, free of sucrose, can be produced which has a lower density and lower calorie contents than regular sugar-containing milk chocolate and yet the sucrose-free product of the present invention provides acceptable texture as well as flavor and mouthfeel similar to conventional milk chocolate.